


Freddie’s Christmas Project

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Some day, One day series [7]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Freddie is the crazy uncle, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!Roger, Weird Family Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Every Christmas Freddie puts on a show with his godchildren as the cast.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Series: Some day, One day series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401757
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48
Collections: Maylor Week





	Freddie’s Christmas Project

**Author's Note:**

> It is Christmas eve of 1987
> 
> Atlas: 1974  
> Johanna: 1975  
> Mercury: 1975  
> Mae: 1978  
> Zae: 1979  
> George: 1982  
> Saralina: 1983  
> Beau: January 1985  
> Finale Baby: 1988

It all started off as a silly joke.

On the Christmas eve of 1979 Freddie had organized a small play performed by the May children in his and Jims living room. Atlas, the twins and baby Mae all got a part in Freddie's version of the telling of the birth of Jesus Christ. 

They had pushed the couch all the way against the wall to create a stage. 

Jim had been in charge of the light switch and music. Freddie had directed the children from the side with hasty hand gestures and hushed instructions. 

Atlas was Maria, Johanna played Joseph, Mae wore a sheep's costume to crawl around in and Mercury got to play the angel. 

They all wore homemade costumes and borrowed pieces from their parents closet. Even Mercury's angel wings were made of carton cutouts. 

At the end of the play— which was rehearsed two hours before it was performed, Roger, Brian, Veronica and John had applauded loudly. Whooping for more deep bows from the blushing proud kids. 

It had at that time been expected to be a one time thing. 

But Freddie is like a dog with a bone. As soon as the thundering applause had echoed through his living room— he formed a vision. 

The next winter, rehearsals started a week before showtime. He had made scripts for the children to learn and cleared the basement for the show. Including decor and attributes. Jim had gone shopping for costumes at a local shop and he was in charge of finding an appropriate soundtrack for the musical.

That time— when after the performance and the children got a standing ovation from their four persons audience, Roger saw a glint in Freddie's eyes.

That performance had changed the game.

"I know it gets crazier every year," Roger drawls out behind a mouthful of complimentary chocolates. "But Jesus Christ— a limousine?"

"We don't know where it's taking us. Might be a second location to dispose off our bodies and he can steal our children." 

Veronica elbows Johns tender side and earns a sharp yelp. 

"Very pleasant." Brian comments dryly, staring out of the tinted window to get a glimpse of where they're headed with the sun slowly setting and the clouds shadowing over their heads. The stretched car passes the Charing Cross tube station and the Adelphi Theater. Going further north along the road.

He doesn't know where they're going exactly, both Freddie and the driver had refused to give up any information, but they're currently in the heart of London. Not far from home. 

Beside Brian on the luxurious leather seats, Roger stretches his legs out and let his joints pop with a groan, before propping his feet up on Johns seat opposite of him. 

John would have said something if Roger hadn't been 7 months pregnant. 

"You okay?" Brian asks quietly. He has a protective hand spread out on Rogers belly and lets his dry lips brush against his temple.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just hope we won't be cramped in here for too long. My joints are hurting."

It's the year 1987. 

Roger and Brian are on their eighth pregnancy and therefor ninth baby. Still married after all those years and happily so. 

Veronica and John had recently received good news of their own. 

After years of paperwork and careful background checks, they were approved for adoption and finally welcomed little Robert into their home. 

Jim and Freddie still live in Garden Lodge. Happy parents to a number of felines. 

Queen is back in the studio after a long, much needed, break from the constant work load that came with the Kind of Magic world tour and the successes of their past album. 

All in all, it'd been a good year.

"The car is slowing down." Veronica observes with an eager grin. 

The four of them crane their necks to curiously look out of the window and make out where they are.

Lucky for them, the limousine door swings open moments later. A tall, neatly dressed Beta holds the door open for them while the two couples climb up onto the curb. He graciously lends Roger an extra hand and hoists him out with Brians support.

And in that moment— they find themselves in front of the Royal Opera House. 

Their jaws hit the streets.

It is one of the more beautiful architectures in London. Inspired by the ancient Romans, a true Baroque Revival building with its tall pillars and off white brightness.

"Do you think— He wouldn't, right?"

Brian turns to the rest of the party. His eyes comedically wide. 

"You mean that you _don't_ believe Freddie would rent out the Royal Opera House for his one-night Christmas production with our children starring as the cast?" John asks rhetorically, because they all know the true answer to that. 

It is hard to grasp. Their energy levels are undeniably switched up and enthusiastic.

Without further ado, the two couples, thankfully neatly dresses up, make their way up the step towards the glass door entrance, Johns arm around Veronicas, Brians arm around Rogers waist, where a man in a cocky suit awaits with a clipboard under his arm. 

Upon their arrival, he politely turns and smiles. 

"Good evening, everyone. May I have your names and identification cards?"

"Uh..." 

John glances at Veronica. Veronica glances at Brian— who shrugs.

None of them have brought their wallets with them for the occasion. Freddie had explicitly told them they wouldn't drive or have to buy anything while they were going out tonight. Therefore they had not bothered bringing anything. 

There is no way of contacting Freddie while he's inside the Opera House and _they_ are out in the freezing cold. 

Roger peeks at the guest list from over the edge of the clipboard, then he rolls his eyes. 

"Really? There's exactly four names on that _and_ you saw us drive up in the pink limousine, right?"

The doorman gives Roger and his obvious belly a sheepish smile. A blush blooms over his rosy cheeks which wasn't only induced by the cold. "These were the instructions I was given, sir."

"You don't understand, sir. We allowed our children into child labor for this performance with the amount of rehearsals they had to do. We will go inside." Roger explains. Working himself up into a fit very quickly if the man doesn't budge at his advances and doesn't move to open the door within the next second.

"My instructions were very clear on the exclusivity of the event and I—" 

Roger clenches his hands into wrists by his side. 

"I swear to God, I will kill Fred—"

Brian tugs Roger away from the doorman before he can rip the pathetic guest list up and cause a fight. The Alpha instead lays a soothing hand on his lower back. Supporting him where he is aching, while Veronica and John move in to sort out their unfortunate name situation. 

Roger is staggered off to the side to lean against the pillar a few steps away from the negotiations. 

Brian crowds Roger against the cold stone. Running his hands over him to get him back into a good mood, despite the winter cold and damned doorman. 

"We're not even inside and you already got your knickers in a twist." The Alpha chuckles, resting his forehead against Rogers, whilst splaying his free hand on the swell of his tummy where he can feel the baby rumbling about to be a part of the commotion on the outside. Brian runs soothing circles over the stretching skin with his palm through the fabric of Rogers blouse and open coat. "It's gonna be a long evening, try to enjoy yourself."

Roger groans. "I will enjoy myself. I just want to see the kids and have a big dinner."

"I'm sure that once we're inside it'll all be done quickly. I know Fred would make everything comfortable for you." Brian kisses the smooth skin between his eyebrows and above the bridge of his nose in an attempt of transferring some of his energy into the pregnant man. 

"And... We technically already had dinner."

"Fuck off." Roger chuckles— pushing at Brians chest. 

Veronica soon joins them to announce that John has talked their way into the theater, the Omega who's now holding the door open for them with a goody grin. The female Alpha lays a protective hand on Rogers back too when she takes note of the dark circles under his eyes that come when you're a pregnant parent of 8. 

"You alright to go inside, doll?" 

"Yeah." Roger gives the two Alphas a smile. "I am dying to see what else Fred has in store for us this year."

~~~

"Do you ever wonder how much money Freddie spends on these things?" John whispers under his breath as they enter the enormous garderobe of the Opera House. The ceilings are risen high and the chandeliers dangle above them, prettily sparkling glitters over the shadowed red carpet floor. 

Roger lets Brian help him remove his heavy winter coat from his shoulders, before turning to John as well. "I honestly don't even wanna know." 

Their coats are taken by the two neatly dressed up theater employees standing behind the reception desk with overly enthusiastic smiles. 

Behind them the long rows of coat racks are completely empty. 

It is rather silly that they hired two capable people for an entire evening to take care of a grand total of 4 coats and Veronicas sparkling scarf. Roger hopes they brought a book with them while they wait for the show to be over.

"Where do we go next?" Brian asks after snaking a hand around Roger again. Letting the Omega lean against his shoulder.

Veronica looks around herself quizzically— knowing as a midwife that Roger wants something comfortable to sit on. Her momentary distraction allows the others to take note of her attire without her coat. She is looking rather bedazzling tonight in her little black dress and stilettos. Her hair done up in a beautiful updo and her lips decorated with a red tint matching the carpet. 

Roger doesn't miss John eyeballing her either. A pink flush set high on his cheekbones. 

"I— uh dunno." He says dumbly, fixated on her thighs rather than the wonderful reception of the Opera House or Roger laughing at him from behind his palm, until Brian gives him a warning nudge. 

"We can wait around the corner there. I think I saw some chairs when we entered. Rog can put your feet up." 

They begin making their way (Or— Roger waddles with Brian for support and John gets startled into walking by Veronicas strong grip) over to pass the corner of the enormous staircase that will ultimately lead to the theater hall. The doors that lead up the stairs are still carefully locked and therefor not accessible for a peek. 

Roger clamps himself against Brian. Earning a kiss to his forehead.

There is a lot of open space and echoes of their footsteps on the marble floors as they wall off the red carpet. It is quite eerie to be all by themselves in a public space meant for thousands of visitors at the same time. 

Freddie must have spend a fortune to get the entire place rented out for a party of four. Of which he will make 0 profits.

Shrugging the thought off, Roger lets Brian lead the way. 

They find that around the corner, indeed there are hundreds of seats and standing tables for awaiting guests and a bar for drinks. 

The bar is closed, but before Rogers ass has made contact the cushions of the armchair— a waiter with a kind smile and silver platter comes strolling into the room from the mysterious employees door. He is also wearing a black suit with a bow tie and white gloves.

"Good evening, lady and gentlemen." 

The response is a scattered combination of hello's and curious looks to see what he has to offer them on his full platter. 

"Tonight, Mr Mercury has secured the best of the best for you all." 

He gracefully presents a bottle of unopened champagne, holding it up and making sure each of them got a glimpse of the label. 

"I am proud to pour you a glass of 1841 Veuve Clicquot. A very rare champagne and for very special occasion." He lets them know, before letting the sparkling golden liquid drop into their crystal glasses. 

Roger watches him fill three glasses and hand them to the three people in the room who _aren't_ pregnant. 

Then Roger gets his glass filled as well.

"Apple cider. Joy." He grunts over the brim of his glass when it gets handed to him. "At least I can pretend I'm tipsy."

John leans over and clacks his glass against Rogers. "Cheers."

"To the kids."

"To the kids!" They echo Veronicas light voice, tilting their heads back to finish their drinks and make the hovering waiter pour them another one immediately after.

Except for Roger— who hastily asks where he can find the restroom after the waiter uttered the directions over handing out the snacks. 

~~~

"What the fuck..." Brians breath is taken away. As he had never been to the Royal Opera House before. "Whoa?" 

"You could say that again." 

They're all staring up and around themselves in bewilderment. There are four balcony levels decorated in golden detailed railings. The seats are a bright iconic royal red, popping radiantly with the splashes of lights coming from everywhere. The ceiling is a patterned dome almost. With tinted glass that shows no light from the outside, but serves for the purpose of showing the beautiful details on the mostly golden ceiling.

The stage itself is hidden by long golden drapes. 

"Wow."

"You already said that." Roger whispers under his breath.

He had never seen the theater completely empty before. Empty— aside from the professional camera crew setting up their equipment for all angles, the orchestra, the sound people and technicians sitting in their tiny booth above the balconies. 

All the seats are free for picking, but just as the two couples dare to step further into the large open room, a woman suddenly jumps on their path. Seemingly appeared out of thin air. 

"Good evening everyone, hello, hello, my name is Janice and I will show you to your reserved seats. The best ones we could possibly give. Follow me."

She is already walking off before anyone has the chance to question her. 

Roger turns to Brian and cocks up an eyebrow. The Alpha just shrugs. 

They follow the chatter of her voice further into the theater hall, up the stairs, leading towards the first balcony that hangs the closest to the stage. Known as the Royal or Grand circle. 

It is a relief for Roger to settle down again into the seat closest to the exit and potential bathroom. 

Brian sits down on his left. John on his right. 

They are right at the railing of the balcony, indeed the best seats of the house. Roger can prop his feet up on the edge and splay his hands over his belly where the baby is kicking against his restraining skin relentlessly. Trying to break a hole and go on the loose. Or so Roger jokes to himself. 

Janice hasn't left yet, handing them four enormous boquetes of flowers first, which they can give to the children after the show. A request of Brian to be arranged by Freddie. 

"Thank you." The Alpha takes all the flowers from her, settling them on the empty seat next to him. "This will certainly do."

"Absolutely no problem. If there are any issues, please do let the crew members know after the show. But Mr Mercury has explicitly ordered not to bother the actors during their performance or to interfere with the camera crew so that the show can go undisturbed." She clears her throat awkwardly behind her hand. Eyeing Rogers belly. "I had to say that— uh... That includes early labor." 

Veronica tilts her chin up and points her finger at Janice's chest to start protesting— "Hey! That is not," 

But Roger shushes her, before she can get started. 

_Whatever._

"Nonono, Ronnie, let Freddie feel guilty if I had to have the baby in the Royal Opera House public restroom, because he doesn't want me to interfere with the performance. I _hope_ I get an early labor! Just so I can make him mourn this decision. I'm going to let my fucking water break right here and now." He declares solemnly. Hands patting the sides of his swollen belly. 

"I don't believe that's possible." Veronica protests, but John shushes her.

"I wanna see how he does it."

"Please don't." Brian murmurs with a groan. 

The rest of the party bursts into laughter. Making Janice scamper away after a promise of the start of the show within the next ten minutes. 

Brian silently asks Roger again _not_ to have the baby yet. 

~~~

Freddie had always loved the ballet and the dramatics of musical theatre. 

Roger had known this ever since the day they met and the years they lived together in their tiny university accommodation. 

There is nothing about the particular genre that did not speak to Freddie. 

The grand orchestra music, the overdramatic acting, bursting out into songs, unrealistic plot lines, the magic of technique and lighting, the art of costumes and decors. 

It is therefore understandable that Freddie would allow himself to pour his very soul into such a project— yet every year Roger is taken aback by the sheer passion that goes into the silly Christmas show.

Even the very first year, with barely any rehearsals or decor, Roger had watched the little play with a swelling heart. 

Seeing his children rise and shine as their own little stars with their off-key singing and proud confidence as they strutted across the stuffy living room. Delivering their lines as well as any 6 year old could, would make any parent a puddle of goo. 

Now— seeing his little monsters in the _fucking_ Royal Opera House, has Roger clutching his chest from the second Mae had come up on the stage as the story teller.

He can his reaction blame it on the hormones, but Brian _can't_. Thumbing away a tear trickling down his cheek.

A wide grin is spread over Johns face and Veronica is equally overwhelmed with her hand grasping Johns as they watch in loving bewilderment when _somehow_ Mercury is dangling down from the ceiling with magnificently large angel wings, singing to the sheepherders (Zae and Saralina) that baby Jesus will be born in Bethlehem with the violins playing in the background, followed by Mercury's melodies accompanied by a light harp. 

The herders are wearing grand silk drapes over their bodies. Their little microphones skillfully hidden on their skin with beige plasters. 

Roger is quite certain that middle eastern sheep herders in the year 0 would not have worn such fine fabrics or looked quite as groomed as his beautiful children, but he could barely fault Freddie on that. The sight is too precious. 

When the first song comes to an end, Mercury is hoisted up into the ceiling again by the invisible ropes.

The scene that follows makes Roger chuckle behind his hand. 

Atlas comes onto the stage after a black fade in of the lights. Wearing a blue veil to cover his hair and a long light blue robe, holding a broom. 

Revealing that he would be Maria this year.

"Oh Joseph. My sweet husband? How was work?" 

Atlas dramatically stretches his hand out to the side of the stage instead and stops pretending to dust the floors of his tiny house— the decor showing a simply wooden shed— and await his husband to show up from the darkness.

In comes Johanna. A fake beard on her face and a hammer in her hand.

Roger is only for a second afraid that Joseph will bash Marias head in to change up the story, but lucky for him, it is to show that Joseph was a simply working man. 

She steps towards Atlas and they kiss each other on the cheek.

"My sweet virginal wife. I have come bearing terribly inconvenient news!"

They break into a song, explaining they have to travel long and far for them to register in the town they were born in as an order form the emperor. 

The music turns dark and gritty with the news and only dissolves when Maria gets the message from angel Mercury— not hanging off the ceiling, but jump scaring her from behind the door, that she is now pregnant with Gods child. The king of kings and savior of all people.

Roger chuckles his way through the first act.

Absolutely loving the details that have gone into the decor and costumes. The equal amount of star-time for their little ones. The original music is breathtakingly beautiful and a true Freddie staple, Roger almost wonders if they can use any of it for a Queen recording. 

The scripts are simple and light hearted. The children are having a wonderful time in the spotlight. 

Before Roger knows it, the story is coming to an end.

With the proud presentation of baby Jesus from Atlas' belly— played by the newest member of the clan, Robert Tetzlaff, yawning his way through the performance, the entire cast comes on stage to sing a celebration song.

Now _Roger_ has to wipe away a proud tear from his cheek. From the corner of his eye he can see John also wiping his face on Veronicas shoulder.

Every kid gets their own last line in the last song— except for the sleeping baby.

The orchestra is going wild in their glass box. All the instruments pitching in for a grand finale and creating a sound that booms through the entire space, bouncing off the walls. Making Rogers ears ring in the best way possible.

Mercury sends everyone off with a wish for peace on earth and a merry Christmas. His heavy wings nearly toppling him backwards if it wasn't for Johannas hand on his back. 

Not a second later, the drapes closes around the cast.

"Amazing!" Roger climbs out of his seat as fast as he physically can with his enormous belly in the way. He applauds with all his might while yelling out compliments towards the stage. "Spectacular! Well done!"

Next to him, Veronica and John are doing the exact same thing. Wearing an identically happy Christmas grin and happy flushes on their faces. 

Brian— as soon as the cast appears on stage in one big line, holding hands, taking deep bows that are nearly in sync— throws them their flowers individually. Most of them land on the wooden stage, some of them fall into the orchestra box.

"Bravo!" He smiles. "Amazing!" 

The children are absolutely shining from the praise. Faces flushed happily and red from the stage lights heat.

Roger is incredibly grateful for the cameras having filmed the entire show from the beginning to the end. Capturing every off key note from Zae, George forgetting his lines twice, Atlas pretending to give birth and the stumble over her dress by Saralina. 

When he runs out of flowers, Brian wraps an arm around Roger so the Omega can lean on him. 

They watch Freddie and Jim also walk out on stage. Jim is holding a sleeping Robert against his chest, gently cradling the exhausted child.

The smile on Freddie's grin is indescribably proud.

He scoops two of the children up in his arms and kisses their cheeks. Uttering proud words the couples couldn't hear from the balcony. But the absolute adoration in his eyes and the tear stains on his face say enough.

They all bow once more. Smiling at the camera and waving at their parents on the balcony.

Roger enthusiastically waves back. Blowing his baby's a loving kiss. 

"Are those tears I'm seeing?" Brian dares to ask when the children scramble off the sides of the stage. 

Roger tries to wipe his face again, but he is outraced by Brian. Who gently thumbs away the two tear rolling down his face. 

"Fuck off, Bri." The Omega smiles.

John suddenly turns to them with wide concerned eyes. 

"Guys... What the _fuck_ is he going to do next year."

"That's a problem for next Christmas." Roger chuckles, hand cupping the swell of his bulging underbelly. At least then he won't be pregnant.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays & Merry Christmas all of you out there! Please be safe and leave a comment if you liked it.


End file.
